The Suite Life of Trey and Miranda Episode 1
by HSMFREAK210
Summary: Follow the teenage adventures of two wealthy teenagers who move to Paris to live in their dads hotel The Fulton. Read Along! Based on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. PPPPPPLLLLZZZ REVIEW!


"_Episode_ 1"

The Move To Paris

Trey and Miranda Fulton are coming out of a white stretch limo in front of Las Angeles International Airport. As they got out with their luggage their parents kissed and hugged them good bye.

"I love you" said Trey and Miranda's mom (Mrs. Fulton).

"We love you too", said Miranda.

Miranda and Trey Fulton are two brother and sister seventeen year olds moving to Paris, in their dad's hotel, the Fulton Hotel. There family was very wealthy because they owned an international chain of hotels, the world's largest in fact. Trey and Miranda have to move to Paris because their dad, Mr. Robert Fulton, felt bad for his kids because he is always working so much. So, as an apology he is sending his kids to Paris, by themselves, to stay and live in stability so they don't have to keep moving.

So anyway Trey and Miranda went inside the airport, almost in tears, but happy that this is the last time they would have to move for a while.

"I'm going to dad and mom" said Miranda.

"I know", said Trey, "especially since dad didn't come and see us off".

"Well you know he has his work", said Miranda

They loaded themselves and their luggage onto their dad's private jet, missing their parents already. The jet took off as soon as they got seated.

"Hey Trey" said Miranda,"want to watch High School Musical Two with me?"

"No I'm alright" said Trey, "I don't feel good I thin I'll just go to sleep"

He took some strong medicine and about three minutes after that Trey fell asleep. It must have been really strong because he woke up to Miranda saying "Wake up bubba, were here, in Paris!" Trey jumped up and got ready to go, he put his best clothes on. As soon as they walked out of the airport people immediately started taking pictures of the so called "American Well-To-Do's." The limo drove up and immediately Miranda and Trey jumped in the vehicle. As they drove through Paris they saw many elegant sights, this is stuff they had only seen in dreams, they never though they would actually be here.

"Hey Trey" said Miranda, "We need to get rid of our American wardrobe and buy us some new European outfits!"

"Coolness, we will go after we get settled in the hotel, our new home", said Trey.

They gave each other a high five and just looked and discussed what kind of clothes and shoes they were going to buy. They were so excited about moving that they forgot the pain they felt about leaving their parents.

"Hey Miranda", said Trey, "You know what this means don't you?"

"No", said Miranda, "what"

"We get to get new cars!!!!" said Trey.

They both screamed in excitement! By this time they have drove into the hotel parking lot. As they got out they were greeted by a bell boy who took their luggage. As they walked through the doors of the hotel they were at an aw, the hotel was glorious, it had beautiful paintings on the wall and luminous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Welcome Mr. and Ms. Fulton, we've been expecting you", said Mr. Mosby, the hotel manager.

"I just got off the phone with your father, he said that I was to guard you with my life, so welcome to The Fulton, please come to the front desk and let me give you your keys to you presidential suites", said Mr. Mosby.

"Presidential suites?" asked Trey

"Why of course" said Mr. Mosby, "the Fulton's only deserve the best."

"Yayness", they both said

"Well, here are the keys to your suites, they will be right next to each other", said Mr. Mosby.

"Allright well i'm going up to my room now", said Trey.

"Me too", agreed Miranda

"Well I'll get the bell hop to bring up your luggage", said Mr. Mosby.

"Oh, and you get free access to everything in thr hotel, such as the spa and pool"

"Ok thank you" they both said as they were going into the elevator.

"This is great ", said Miranda.

"I know, this is the coolest thing ever", agreed Trey.

MORE TO BE CONTINUED >>


End file.
